Rubor
by Raven.blindbandit
Summary: Raven se niega a usar el rubor que le obsequió Starfire, argumentando que ningún color quedaría bien con su piel. Robin no está de acuerdo: para él, el rubor de sus mejillas al sonrojarse es el tono perfecto. Y está dispuesto a demostrarlo. ROBRAE Rated T por lenguaje y momentos subidos de tono.


_**\- Los personajes de "Teen Titans" no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **\- La historia que leerán a continuación es de mi autoría.**_

 _ **¡Espero que les guste!**_

\- ¡Por favor, amiga Raven! ¡La mujer que me ofreció este cosmético me aseguró que quedaría glorioso con tu color de piel!

Los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos en la Torre habían sido una tortura para Raven. Starfire había ido al centro comercial y, por alguna razón que ella no conocía, decidió comprarle un rubor.

Obviamente, Raven no utilizaba maquillaje. Tenía muchos motivos por los cuales no hacerlo, todos perfectamente válidos para ella.

 **Uno.** El maquillaje no se vería bajo su capucha.

 **Dos.** El maquillaje es algo totalmente trivial. Ella no gastaba su tiempo en trivialidades.

 **Tres.** El maquillaje es superficial. Se utiliza para mostrar un rostro falso, utópico; sin poros, acné, ojeras... Es una negación al propio cuerpo, y ella sabía muy bien que ni todo el maquillaje del mundo podría ocultar su verdadera esencia.

 **Cuatro.** El maquillaje se arruinaría en batallas, o con la lluvia (aunque nada parecía afectar el de Starfire).

 **Cinco** , y tal vez el punto más importante para Raven... El maquillaje se utiliza para realzar la belleza. Si ella carecía de dicho atributo, ¿qué caso tenía usarlo? ¿Qué caso tenía resaltar la nada misma?

Como fuese, mucho menos se aplicaría un rubor que la hiciese ver como una edolescente ingenua y sonrojada. Pero la tamaraneana no aceptaba un 'no' por respuesta, y se empeñó en seguirla por los corredores del lugar, hasta llegar a la sala común y arrinconarla en la mesa.

\- Esa mujer debía vender sus productos. Podría haberte dado un rubor color verde y decir que era ideal para mi piel, con tal que lo compraras.

\- Pero...

\- No, Star. Yo no uso rubor. Mi piel es gris; no hay color que combine con eso.

Starfire bajó sus brazos derrotada y comenzó a flotar hacia su cuarto, dejando que Raven tomara un muy necesario -y merecido- respiro.

Se acercó a la cocina y puso agua sobre una estufa mientras buscaba su taza para beber el té. Luego sacó una pequeña caja donde guardaba todas las hierbas, y se dispuso a elegir la ideal para su infusión.

\- No creo que tengas razón.

\- ¡ _AGH_!

Raven saltó en el lugar, girando ciento ochenta grados mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho, que subía y bajaba a toda velocidad.

\- En serio tengo que poner un cascabel en tu cuello -siseó en cuanto recuperó el aliento, unos eternos veinte segundos después.

\- ¿Y perderme la diversión de asustarte? Ni hablar -respondió Robin, con aquella sonrisa que transformaba las piernas de Raven en gelatina.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que "no tengo razón"? Yo _siempre_ tengo razón, Boy Blunder.

\- No en este caso. Tu piel se ve bien con rubor. Cuando te sonrojas, al menos; ése color te sienta -dijo con tranquilidad mientras se quitaba una pelusa invisible de su hombro, aunque con su mueca arrogante aún presente.

\- ¿Espiaste nuestra conversación? Eso es... perturbador -murmuró con el ceño fruncido-. Y no sé de qué hablas. Yo no me sonrojo.

\- ¿Eso crees? -por un momento, Robin olió el desafío en el aire. Y vaya que le gustaban los desafíos.

Alzó la vista hacia su compañera, con una ceja enarcada y media sonrisa de quien acepta una competencia sabiendo que ganará.

\- No lo "creo". Lo _sé_ -refutó la hechicera, mirándolo con intensidad.

\- _Hmp_. Si tú lo dices... -concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

La ocultista frunció el ceño y se giró hacia su taza nuevamente, tomando una pequeña cucharada de té rojo. Caminó hasta el refrigerador y sacó un trozo de jengibre, que luego cortó en finas rodajas. Colocó tres dentro de la taza y volteó por un instante para apagar la estufa. Allí notó que su líder no sólo permanecía en la cocina, sino que la estaba observando fijamente, con una coqueta sonrisa adornándolo.

\- Una foto te durará más tiempo -ironizó ella.

Él sólo amplió su sonrisa, mostrando aquella dentadura de piano que brillaba con la luz fluorecente de la cocina.

 _"No le des el placer de verte sonrojada. ¡Alegría, déjate de estupideces y aléjate de mis mejillas!"_

 _"¡Pero, Raven! ¡Me pone tan feliz que él te observe!"_

 _"¡Pues ponte feliz en otro lado! Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion..."_

Procurando no prestar más atención a su compañero -o a sus revolucionadas emociones-, giró hacia las alacenas y se alzó en las puntas de sus pies para tomar un frasco de miel.

\- ¿Por qué los muebles están hechos para Cyborg? Las personas de estatura _normal_ también necesitamos alimentarnos -gruñó para sí misma, estirando uno y otro brazo sin éxito.

De pronto, algo la empujó de forma suave hacia adelante, presionando su viente firmemente contra la encimera, mientras su espalda sentía algo amplio y tibio.

Rogó a Azar que no fuese lo que ella creía, pero evidentemente los dioses no estaban de su lado. Al girar su rostro levemente, vio el cuerpo del petirrojo, apoyado casi completamente contra el suyo, mientras su mano izquierda se tomaba de la encimera, y la derecha se alzaba fuera de su rango visual.

Fueron los ocho segundos más largos de su existencia, y aunque el 97% de su cerebro estaba concentrado en reprimir a Alegría -con uso de fuerza mayor-, el otro 3% se estaba encargando de imprimir todas las sensaciones en su memoria. El calor del pecho masculino contra su espalda, mayor al que cualquier manta le había dado en su vida, pero tan cómodo que podría tolerarlo incluso en medio del verano. Subiendo y bajando con total tranquilidad, y elelajado corazón golpeando suavemente su omóplato izquierdo. El aliento a menta que caía desde la boca directo en su melena violácea. Allí notó que la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos había aumentado considerablemente en lo últimos años.

Por último, y no menos importante, el aroma. No era perfume, sólo la combinación de shampoo, desodorante y sudor -sin contar el abundante fijador para cabello. Era un aroma terroso, mundano; fresco y cálido a la vez, si es que eso era siquiera posible.

 _"Oh, por Azar. Esto se siente bien"_

 _"¿Quién rayos eres tú?",_ preguntó Raven a aquella voz que sonaba casi como un susurro.

 _"Lujuria, un_ _ **placer",**_ respondió su emoción, acentuando la última palabra.

 _"¿Lujur-? ¡Oh, hijo de -!'_

Toda línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por una pequeña brisa que corrió contra su cuello, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

\- ¿Tal vez sea porque las personas de "estatura normal" pueden, no sé, volar? -preguntó de pronto el petirrojo, bajando su rostro hasta dejar el mentón apoyado en el hombro derecho de la ocultista y hablando suavemente a su oído-. Y por cierto, _mi_ estatura es normal: tú eres pequeña... adorablemente pequeña.

 _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS"_

\- Parece que la pequeña Raven tiene su mente en otro lado, y no recordó ese detalle... ¿Qué tanto piensas, _Rae_?

Una mano enguantada apareció frente a su rostro con el frasco de esa desgraciada miel. Ella lo tomó bruscamente y codeó al líder Titán en las costillas, pidiendo de modo poco amable que le diera espacio.

Se volteó hacia él, alzando su brazo para hacer un movimiento circular.

\- Tú. Yo. Burbuja personal. La respetas, y vives. La cruzas, y te aniquilo.

Cuando vio que la única respuesta que recibiría sería otra sonrisa arrogante, frunció el entrecejo y volvió a girarse para continuar con su actividad. Terminó de hacerse el té -que ya no serviría para relajarla-, y se sentó en el sofá, alzando su capucha en el proceso.

Pocos segundos hicieron falta para que Robin apareciera de un salto a su lado, tomando el control del televisor.

\- No tiene caso que sigas molestándome. No harás que me sonroje; sólo lograrás que me enoje, y no quieres verme enojada.

\- Tal vez quiera verte enojada -dijo sin más, con la vista adherida a la pantalla.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, cerebro de pájaro.

\- Te ves adorable cuando te enfadas. Y muy, _muy_ linda.

Sus ojos se ampliaron ante aquella despreocupada afirmación, y una bombilla en la cocina estalló. Él seguía mirando la TV como si nada.

\- _Hmp_. Los colores de tu traje al fin te dejaron ciego -respondió de forma seca la amatista, llevándose la taza a sus labios.

Cerró los ojos mientras el aroma del té penetraba sus fosas nasales, y una pequeña sonrisa de paz abordó su rostro.

\- Pero así eres _mucho_ más linda.

Raven abrió sus ojos y volteó para encontrarse con su líder mirándola fijamente, con aquella sonrisa 'Grayson, marca registrada'. Las narices de ambos estaban a tres milímetros de distancia,y la hechicera tragó duro para evitar que un pequeño gemido saliera por sus labios.

Robin alzó una mano y acarició su cabello, llevando un mechón de éste tras su oreja.

 _"AZARATH. METRION. ZINTHOS. ¡AZARATH! ¡METRION! ¡ZINTHOS!"_

\- ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?!

Ambos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta, donde un iracundo Cyborg parecía estar echando vapor por los oídos. Raven jamás había agradecido tanto la vena sobreprotectora de su hermano como en ese instante.

En menos de un segundo, el hombre de metal se acercó al sofá, tomó la mano de su hermanita y la hizo flamear hasta quedar de pie tras el respaldo, con Cyborg ubicado estragéticamente frente a ella.

\- ¿Acaso estás queriendo aprovecharte de mi hermanita, Cabeza de Gel? -señaló acusadoramente al petirrojo.

Él sólo negó divertido con la cabeza, viendo cómo Cyborg comenzaba a rechinar los dientes.

Raven, por su parte, temía tener que pasar la noche reparando los sistemas de su amigo producto de esta situación: parecía que el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo terminaría por arruinar todos sus circuitos. Pero en ese momento no hacía más que suspirar con alivio, colocándose nuevamente la capucha.

\- Nada de eso, Cy. Con Raven sólo estábamos _conversando_... -estiró un poco el cuello para ver por detrás de su compañero-. ¿Verdad, _Rae_?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡¿Tú lo permitiste, acaso?! -preguntó de pronto Cyborg, volteando hacia la pequeña figura tras él.

\- No permití nada, porque no estaba ocurriendo _nada_ -ahora fue su turno de estirar el cuello y ver al pelinegro a los ojos... o, bueno, máscara-. Y _no_ me llames 'Rae'.

 _"Como dije: eres adorable cuando te enfadas"_

Raven abrió los ojos y la boca mostrando su auténtica sorpresa. Maldito hijo de Batman, ¡aprendió a usar la conexión! ¿Cómo demonios descubrió que era siquiera posible? Ella jamás se lo había dicho. ¡Estúpido pajarraco circense con aires de detective!

 _"Sal de mi mente, o me encargaré de hacerte sufrir"_

 _"Hmp. Así que sí podemos comunicarnos por aquí. Voy a aprovechar esta nueva información"_

 _"No aprovecharás nada. Cortarás la comunicación, si sabes lo que te conviene"_

\- Iré a meditar. Que _nadie_ me moleste -dijo, lanzando una mirada asesina a Robin mientras pronunciaba el "nadie".

Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Casi llegaba a su cuarto cuando una voz invadió su cabeza, haciéndola golpear torpemente contre la puerta.

 _'Te veré luego... Rae'._

Raven se frotó la frente con ira mientras esperaba que la puerta finalmente se abriera para desaparecer en su santuario.

 _¡Maldito seas, Grayson!_

Luego de meditar durante tres horas, entrar a Nevermore para tener una batalla campal contra Alegría, Amor y Lujuria, y luego meditar cuatro horas más, Raven finalmente salió de su habitación.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada, y no le sorprendió ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Su estómago rugió con fuerza, obligándola a seguir camino hacia la sala para prepararse algo ligero de cenar.

Sus habilidades culinarias eran nulas, por lo que rogaba que Cyborg hubiese podido rescatar algo de comida antes que cayera en las fauces de sus compañeros, que parecían alimentarse como si no existiera un mañana.

Llegó a la cocina y caminó a paso lento hasta el refrigerador. Al abrirlo, la luz interior la encegueció por un instante, antes de poder encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Sacó un plato envuelto en plástico y lo miró con cuidado. Spaguettis, con esa salsa que hongos que Raven amaba - aunque no lo admitiera.

Una pequeña tarjera reposaba sobre el platillo. Raven la abrió y leyó en voz alta, aunque apenas murmurando.

 _ **CENA PARA RAVEN - NO TOCAR**_

 _ **Logré salvarte algo de pasta. Lamento si es poco, pero el Cabeza de Brócoli me robó el resto y lo escondió en su cuarto.**_

 _ **(Si estás leyendo esto, Mancha de Césped, ¡suelta la comida de Raven, y devuélveme mi maldita cacerola!)**_

 _ **Sé que es tu favorita. Si quieres más, mañana prepararé para tu almuerzo.**_

 _ **Descansa, Rae-rae.**_

 _ **Te quiere, Cy.**_

 _ **PD: no creas que te salvaste de nuestra charla de hoy. Primero desplumaré al semáforo andante por ponerte un dedo encima, ¡pero tú me debes muchas explicaciones!**_

Raven sonrió y puso el papel en el elástico de su pantaloncillo, mientras caminaba hacia el microondas.

Durante esos tres minutos en los que su cena parecía girar hasta marearse dentro del pequeño horno, Raven comenzó a pensar seriamente en todo lo que Robin había hecho hacía apenas unas horas.

Por fin sola, permitió a sus mejillas teñirse de carmín, pensando en el enorme bochorno se sentirse presionada contra el cuerpo de su líder. Sus músculos, su calor corporal, su aroma y suavidad. Diablos, hasta su entrepierna parecía estar en forma.

 _"Lujuria, aléjate de mis pensamientos"_ , gruñó Raven para sus adentros, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

" _No puedo evitarlo. Tú lo sentiste tan bien como yo; no es algo que se pueda ignorar"_

 _"Puedes y lo harás. No necesito sentirme aún más incómoda frente a él"_

 _"Soy Lujuria. ¿En serio crees que justamente_ _ **yo**_ _puedo_ _ignorar algo como_ _ **eso**_ _?",_ preguntó, mordiéndose el labio mientras los recuerdos volvían a abordarla.

 _"¡Ese Robin estuvo prestándote mucha atención, mi pequeña Rae-Rae!",_ exclamó Alegría.

 _"Sólo lo hizo para que te sonrojaras; no es que de verdad piense todo lo que te dijo",_ murmuró Tristeza, envolviéndose aún más en su capa.

 _"¿Lo que... dijo?",_ repitió Raven.

 _"Que eres l-l-linda"._ Tristeza escondió su rostro entre ambas manos y se alejó.

Raven lo pensó por un segundo, y no pudo evitar que su pecho se frunciera con dolor. ¿Lo había hecho sólo para ganar un estúpido desafío? ¿Nada de lo que hizo, de lo que dijo, fue cierto?

 _"¿Y eso por qué debería afectarme?",_ reflexionó, poniéndose su máscara de indiferencia.

 _"Que tú lo preguntes me resulta extraño, Raven",_ dijo Inteligencia. Raven la vio con su leotardo desalineado, sus lentes colgando de forma torcida, y el pelo hecho un desastre.

 _"¿Y a ti qué te ocurrió?"_

 _"Alegría, Amor y Lujuria me ocurrieron. Es muy difícil ser la única con un cerebro funcional aquí",_ dijo con un suspiro. _"Hicieron una especie de 'Fiesta de Raven y Robin', y todo fue un enorme descontrol. Como sea, ése no es el punto. El punto es que no debes insultar a tu inteligencia - no debes insultar_ _ **me**_ _. Yo conozco la razón de tu dolor, y por consiguiente, tú también la conoces"_

Raven suspiró. Rayos, claro que lo sabía, aunque su cerebro se mantuviera en una constante estado de negación.

 _"¿Y qué se supone que deba hacer?",_ preguntó entonces a la única emoción en la que confiaba.

" _Soy Inteligencia, Raven. Puedo darte una opinión lógica, pero hay aspectos de todo esto que no se rigen por mis parámetros. Quieras o no, Tristeza podría tener razón; o tal vez Felicidad. Yo soy espectadora en este asunto, y lo sabes"_

Raven suspiró. _"Me lo temía"_

Todo pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando dos brazos se sujetaron sugestivamente de su cintura, atrayendo su pequeña espalda hacia un cuerpo mucho mayor.

-Lindo pijama -murmuró el pelinegro en su oído-. Aunque mis camisetas se te verían mucho mejores que las de Cyborg.

\- Suéltame... -susurró ella sin fuerza.

\- ¿Temes sonrojarte, acaso?

\- Detente...

\- Sólo hice notar lo _linda_ que te ves con tu-

\- ¡Basta!

Una pequeña ola de energía salió de su cuerpo y chocó contra el de Robin, mandándolo un par de metros hacia atrás. El microondas estalló y la cena salpicó por todos lados, pero nada de eso le importó.

Vio a Raven, de pie abrazándose a sí misma, su cabeza cayendo pesadamente hacia adelante.

\- Raven, yo... yo lo siento, no... no quería...

\- Sólo... sólo detente, Richard.

Él se acercó con cautela, dándole tiempo de alejarse si así lo quería. Ella no pareció ofrecer resistencia, y su mano sin enguantar la tomó por el hombro.

\- Rae... ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué hice? Dímelo y te lo compensaré, lo juro -pudo sentir unos hipidos, y su corazón se partió-. Por favor, no llores. ¿Qué dije para provocarte esto? Sólo que te ves linda, y-

\- Y eso es suficiente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Ella giró su rostro, aún mirando al suelo, y los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron.

\- Deja de decirme esas cosas sólo para ganar una estúpida competencia.

\- Rae, yo no...

\- No insultes a mi inteligencia, Grayson -alzó su rostro con una mirada dura, haciendo que Robin retrocediera medio paso, sin soltarla- ¿Por qué otra razón me dirías esas cosas, te acercarías de esa manera? ¿Quieres que me sonroje? ¿Tanto quieres ganar? Te lo concedo: a veces puedo sonrojarme. ¿Eso querías oír? Venciste. Ahora, DÉJAME. EN. PAZ.

Con un movimiento seco, Raven se soltó de aquel agarre que parecía quemarle la piel y salió de la cocina, su hambre totalmente olvidada.

Se ahorró la caminata, teletransportándose directamente a su habitación. Alzó un almohadón de su cama, rodeándolo con energía oscura hasta tenerlo a la estura de su rostro, y se puso a golpearlo sin piedad. Había visto a Robin desquitarse muchas veces con muñecos o sacos de arena, y finalmente se dio cuenta de su efectividad.

Sólo bastaba con imaginarse que aquel objeto inanimado era su estúpido líder, y que cada golpe lo hundía un poco más en el infierno.

Valentía se estaba dando un festín; eran pocas las ocasiones donde Raven recurría a la actividad física, a la lucha cuerpo-cuerpo (o cuerpo-almohada), y estaba desahogando meses de frustraciones.

Siguió, siguió y siguió, hasta que sus energías desbordaron y el almohadón estalló en mil pedazos, dejando una lluvia de plumas como nieve en todo el cuarto oscuro. Cuando aquel pobre cojín pereció, Raven lanzó un poderoso suspiró y se abofeteó, castigándose por haber perdido la cordura.

\- Control. Control. Debes mantener el control. Tú eres mejor que esto; te enseñaron a ser mejor que esto. No sucumbas ante estupideces, Raven.

 _Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc._

Cuatro golpes en su puerta hicieron eco, y ella ya sabía quién era.

Por un lado, porque era la única persona despierta; por otro, porque la fuerza, ritmo e intensidad de los golpes eran propios de alguien imperativo, impaciente y seguro de sí mismo. Todo un Robin.

 _\- Raven, sé que estás ahí. Ábreme, por favor._

 _"No respondas y se irá. No respondas y se irá. No respondas y se irá"_

 _Plocplocplocploc._

 _\- ¡Raven! ¡Por favor!_

Él se estaba impacientando, y lo demostraba con cada golpe de sus nudillos contra el metal.

Pronto se iría. Su orgullo no le permitiría rogar frente a una puerta fría por más tiempo.

 _PLOC. PLOC. PLOC. PLOC._

Silencio. Al fin silencio.

Raven suspiró con alivio y volteó hacia su cama. Se sentó allí y acomodó las almohadas restantes antes de acostarse.

 _Peep, peep, peep, peep. Beeeeeep._

 _WOOSH._

El código de acceso. Ese pomposo tenía un código maestro para todas las puertas, ¿cómo diablos pudo olvidarlo?

Ambos se miraron, aunque ninguno habló. Robin se quedó de pie delante de la puerta que acababa de cerrarse, Raven se mantuvo sentada en su cama, con ambos pies rozando el suelo.

Cinco minutos transcurrieron así, manteniendo el contacto visual, como si fuese una competencia implícita. Al final, la hechicera cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

\- Bien -dijo Raven con una frialdad palpable-, por mucho que estoy disfrutando de esta charla, yo debo dormir, y tú debes salir de mi cuarto. La puerta está tras de ti.

\- ¿En serio crees lo que dijiste antes?

Raven lo miró con algo de incógnita.

\- Sí. Estoy prácticamente segura de que la puerta se encuentra justo detrás de ti.

\- No. Lo que dijiste en la cocina.

Ella funció el ceño y giró el rostro, mirando el suelo frente a ella como si fuese la cosa más asombrosa del mundo.

\- No tendremos esta conversación. Vete, Robin.

\- Sí, la estamos teniendo, y no me iré -caminó hasta verse parado justo en el punto que Raven había hallado tan fascinante-. Raven, mírame.

La amatista cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

 _"No lo mires; sólo te romperá el corazón"_

 _"Tristeza, no ayudas"_

 _"Sólo te dirá que lamenta haberte lastimado, pero no negará lo que dijiste"_

\- Raven -una mano se posó en su hombro, sacándola del trance-. Por favor. Mira, lo lamento, ¿sí? En serio lamento haberte lastimado de cualquier modo...

 _"Te lo dije"_

\- ... Pero estás totalmente equivocada si crees que sólo dije todo eso por ganar un estúpido juego.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron, y pudo sentir cómo Tristeza caía de bruses luego de escuchar aquello.

No, no podía ilusionarse. Sus emociones le estaban jugando una mala pasada, eso era todo.

\- Déjate de estupideces, Robin -respondió entonces, con su nueva máscara de indiferencia perfectamente colocara-. Te disculpo, y aquí no ocurrió nada. Ahora sal, por favor.

Raven se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Robin se quedó en su sitio.

\- Sí ocurrió. Raven, ¿en serio crees que no eres hermosa?

\- Déjalo, Robin -la máscara se caía a pedazos.

\- ¡No! Háblame, Raven. ¿De verdad crees que-

\- ¿Que sólo dirías algo como eso por tu propio beneficio? Sí, lo creo. No serías el primero en hacerlo -gruñó entonces, pateando un baúl a su derecha-. _Ahí_ está la última persona que me llamó "hermosa", la última persona que me besó, que me hizo sentir... -suspiró y volvió a peatear el baúl, que salió despedito hacia una estantería por un exabrupto de sus poderes. Internamente, la amatista esperaba Malchior sintiera cada golpe.

Se puso de espaldas al objeto y comenzó a recitar su mantra, rogando por un poco de paz interior. Ya había mostrado su patética inseguridad, había perdido todo rastro de dignidad. ¡Diablos, sólo le faltaba llorar como niña con el corazón roto!

\- Sé que él te lastimó, Raven, pero tú no-

Un bufido, como una risa amarga y burlona escapó de sus pálidos labios, dejando a Robin con la mitad de sus palabras en la boca.

\- Él me abrió los ojos -se volteó a ver a su líder con la determinación de quien posee una verdad irrefutable-. Soy gris _. ¡Gris!_ Mis ojos son violetas, mi pelo de un color que ni siquiera puedo definir. Mis piernas son ridículamente cortas, mi cuerpo desproporcionado y nada atractivo, mi rostro es amargo y mi sonrisa hace llorar a los niños -con cada palabra avanzaba un poco más, mostrándose segura de lo que decía-. Soy tétrica, espluznante; un fenómeno que no podrían aceptar en ningún circo porque aterraría al público. No hay nada, NADA, hermoso en mí. Malchi _... él_ se encargó de dejármelo muy en claro. Así que no vengas con tus frases moralizantes o los cumplidos clichés que ayudarían a cualquier chica. Y tampoco esperes que me trague esa estupidez de que hablas en serio al llamarme "hermosa". ¡No me tomes por idiota, Richard!

Robin cerró la boca y tragó seco, devolviendo cada cumplido cliché de nuevo a su garganta.

Luego de casi un minuto, Raven cerró sus ojos. Se había excedido al gritarle así, al tratarlo así. Sus inseguridades no eran culpa de él, y no tenía por qué saberlo. Tal vez, en ese instante, rompió la amistad que tantos años le tomó forjar. Aquella que valoraba con su vida, ya que, después de todo, esa amistad la había salvado de una muerte en el Infierno.

\- Sólo vete, Robin. Lamento esto; mañana hablaremos y-

Nada más pudo salir de su boca, cuando un par de labios la abordaron sin cuidado. Sintió un brazo aprisionándola por la cintura, mientras la mano izquierda sostenía su nuca, manteniendo la cabeza en posición.

El beso fue interrumpido cuando Robin quiso tomar aire; respiraba de forma entrecortada, ruidosa, casi iracunda. Unió su frente a la de la ocultista y la miró intensamente.

\- Lo mataría, Raven. Mataría a ese maldito, por haberte usado, por haberte lastimado, por haberte provocado todo ese dolor y... -movió su mano levemente, hasta que el dedo pulgar pudo acariciar el labio inferior de la joven-, y por haberte tocado; por haberte tenido de esa manera, de _esta_ manera...

Volvió a besarla antes que ella pudiese hablar. Fueron varios segundos de shock hasta que Raven hizo lo que tanto anhelaba.

Enlazó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, jugando con su pelo mientras Robin la hacía caminar marcha atrás hasta dar con la pared. Allí, la tomó por las caderas y la alzó, enlazando las pequeñas piernas en su torso.

\- Eres... eres hermosa... TAN hermosa -dijo él, depositando pequeños besos sobre los párpados de la hechicera.

\- Yo... -un suspiro la interrumpió-. Yo no...

\- _Sssh... -_ el petirrojo le dio un beso casto en sus labios-. Lo eres.

Volvió a besarla de forma feroz, aunque un poco más delicada que la vez anterior. Paseó ambas manos por sus muslos, provocándole pequeños gemidos que se ahogaban en el choque de labios. Cada gemido suyo generaba un leve gruñido en la garganta del pelinegro, y un movimiento hacia el frente que aumentaba la presión entre ambos cuerpos. Esto, a su vez, provocaba un nuevo y más fuerte gemido, haciendo que todo fuese un ciclo vicioso del que ninguno quería escapar.

El aire volvió a escasear, y separaron sus bocas por un instante. Las respiraciones pesadas hacían eco en toda la habitación, donde un par de libros y estatuillas habían estallado en algún momento que ninguno sabría precisar.

Robin separó a la ocultista de la pared y la cargó hasta la cama donde la recostó cuidadosamente, quedando de rodillas frente a ella.

\- Maldito quien te convenció de lo contrario, Raven. Eres tan hermosa... -paseó un dedo vagamente por su pierna, provocándole escalofríos-. Tu piel, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu pequeña estatura -se inclinó hacia el frente, dejando un beso sobre su chakra Ajna-. Todo lo que eres es hermoso, y me fascina.

Ella abrió más sus ojos, mostrandose atravesada por las palabras de su compañero, y una pequeña lágrima se escapó por su mejilla. Robin la secó, no esperando una respuesta verbal de su parte, y le sonrió.

\- El rojo de tus labios siendo besados también se luce bien en ti -dijo con algo se ego-, y _espero_ que yo el único que lo provoque.

\- Eres el único kamikaze que se atreve a invadir mi burbuja personal, así que no creo que alguien más provoque esto sin morir en el intento.

\- _Hmp_ , eso me agrada.

En un movimiento, Robin se colocó sobre Raven, encerrando sus caderas entre ambas rodillas, y su cabeza entre ambas manos.

\- Igual -comentó, bajando un dedo por el pijama de la amatista-, sigo insistiendo en que te verías mejor con una de _mis_ camisetas.

\- ¿Celoso, Boy Blunder?

\- ¿De Cyborg? _Meh_. Pero ver esta camiseta me recuerda que pronto me asesinará por haber besado a su hermana, y eso arruina el clima.

\- Oh, ¿así que ahora hay un clima? -respondió con ironía.

\- Claro que sí -Robin tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a besarla mientras hablaba-. Tú... yo... solos... aquí... besándonos... -llegó hasta la clavícula y acarició su nívea piel con la punta de la nariz, provocándole un nuevo gemido a Raven-. ¿Cómo rayos no habría un clima, entre mi innegable _sex appeal_ y esos sonidos que me sacan de quisio?

\- Te estás dando demasiado crédi-

Robin la interrumpió tomando sus labios nuevamente. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, dejando que el sentimiento fluyera entre ellos.

 _"Sólo quiere 'hacerlo'"_

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron como platos al oír aquella voz, aunque sus labios no cesaron en su actividad.

 _"Es lo mismo que hizo él... Lo mismo que hizo Malchior..."_

 _"No. Él no es como Malchior"_

Tristeza se llevó los puños a las sienes y comenzó a golpearlas, como siquiese borrar un recuerdo de su mente.

 _"Igual que él... Igual que Malchior..."_

Las manos de Robin acariciaban sus costillas, aúnsobre la ropa. Sin embargo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que sus prendas sobrasen.

\- Detente... -llegó a susurrar cuando Robin liberó su boca para besarle el cuello.

Él no le había oído. Tal vez estaba demasiado concentrado en el camino de besos que estaba dejando en su clavícula; quizá su voz había salido tan ahogada que fue incapaz de viajar hasta los oídos masculinos.

\- Detente... Detente, detente, ¡detente!

El pelinegro frenó en seco y se incorporó, quedando sentado junto a su compañera. Ella, por su parte, se sentó y comenzó a retroceder en la cama, hasta que su espalda encontró el respaldar. Allí, encongió sus piernas desnudas y se abrazó a ellas.

\- Rae, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Qué-?

Detuvo sus palabras cuando vio aquel pequeño rostro. Sus ojos parecían estar clavados la nada, pero él sabía que no era así. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con aquel baúl que fue víctima de sus golpes hacía unos minutos.

Raven lo observaba con miedo, como si temiera que el dragón en su interior saliese a destruirla. De nuevo.

Se veía aterrada. ¿Qué le había hecho Malchior? ¿Por qué lo recordó cuando Robin la besaba? ¿Acaso él...?

\- Raven... Raven, ¿él... intentó _algo_ contigo? -no precisaba ser explícito. Ese "algo" cargaba un significado que ambos conocían.

Ella ocultó su rostro tras las rodillas inmediatamente, avergonzada de que él lo supiese. Y él pudo leer aquella reacción como respuesta.

\- Hijo de perra -siseó con veneno, golpando el colchón con su puño-. ¿Hizo algo? Raven, ¿te hizo algo?

Fueron los dos minutos más agonizantes en la vida de Robin. Su mente no dejaba de repetirse que buscaría a aquel bastardo y no aniquilaría si se atrevió a forzar a Raven a... No podía siquiera formurlar las palabras en su mente sin que la sangre le hirviese.

Finalmente, la ocultista volvió a asomar la mitad de su rostro, mostrando un par de ojo rojos de lárgrima que se negaba a soltar.

\- Él... no, sólo... cuando...

Las palabras no salían, y sabía que la vergüenza que ella sentía por aquello, por ella misma, le impedirían explicarse. Pero a esta altura, no podía ocultarle lo ocurrido a Robin; parecía estar muriéndose por entender.

Extendió una mano temblequeando y apoyó la yema de sus dedos en la frente del petirrojo, donde su chakra Ajna se encontraba.

Para Robin todo se volvió borroso. El cuarto seguí allí, pero la Raven que estaba con él, ya no. Poco a poco una imagen se formó, como si viese pequeñas escenas de una película.

Raven siendo abrazada por un hombre de papel. Aquellas manos deslizándose hasta la espalda de su leotardo, buscando desprenderlo, aunque ella parecía resistirse.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres que estemos juntos? -preguntó él, con falsa tristeza.

\- Y-yo sí... pero...

\- Tal vez nunca tengamos esta oportunidad de nuevo, Raven -dijo entonces, con una voz aterciopelada y seductora.

Volvió a presionarla entre los brazos y bajó la cremayera de su leotardo con un sólo tirón, rasgándolo en el proceso. Ella volvió a alejarse, negando con la cabeza y sosteniendo su prenda por los hombros, para evitar que la viese desnuda.

Él pareció frustrado por su negativa y desapareció al instante. La ocultista se sentó en su cama, mirando con tristeza el libro frente a ella. Las yemas de sus dedos viajaron por su espalda, y pudo sentir marcas de rasguños profundos; algunos incluso dejaban escapar un poco de sangre.

Robin vio su espalda y sintió náuceas. Aquellas heridas eran dignas de un animal en celo, de alguien -o algo- queriendo marcar su territorio; no de un hombre, no de alguien que _ama_ a otra persona.

La escena de pronto cambió. Pudo ver a Raven con su capa blanca totalmente sucia por la lucha que había tenido hacía sólo minutos. De rodillas en su habitación, mirando fijamente un libro blanco inmaculado frente a ella.

\- Fui una estúpida.

\- Sí -respondió una voz en el aire, que parecía salir de aquel tomo en sus manos.

\- Yo... -la amatista se veía sorprendida por oír su voz nuevamente-. Yo creí que tú...

\- Sé lo que creíste. Sé que estás tan necesitada de cariño como para haberlo creído.

\- Pero tú querías que...

\- El sexo es una necesidad -respondió con naturalidad aquella voz-, y yo llevo siglos encerrado. ¿En serio te creíste _tan_ especial? De haber podido elegir, lo habría intentado con cualquier otra persona; alguna con atractivo físico, para variar. Tu amiga alienígena, _¡ah!_ Ella sí que es todo un espécimen... Para mi desgracia, sólo tú estabas a mi alrededor, lo suficientemente cerca, rogando un poco de amor. Supuse que sería fácil; que, a nada, al menos eras... _algo_. Podría haberme tragado mi asco hacia ti por algunos minutos.

Las palabras del dragón se hallaban saturadas de malicia. Robin podía casi imaginar una sonrisa arrogante en la boca de aquel bastardo. Se oía el placer que sentía rompiendo el corazón de Raven; como un sádico; como un niño que coloca su lupa sobre una hormiga, y luego carcajea al ver cómo ésta muere incinerada por el rayo del Sol.

Del mismo modo, él parecía entretenerse a costa del alma de Raven, de sus sentimientos inocentes...

De su amor.

El rostro de Raven se tensó al oír golpes en su puerta y la voz de Chico Bestia. Lanzó el libro en un baúl y lo cerró.

Todo se puso borroso nuevamente, y de a poco pudo volver a su realidad... aunque nunca hubiese querido hacerlo, para ver aquello.

Raven ocultaba su rostro nuevamente tras sus rodillas, con ambas manos enterradas entre su pelo con furia. Se mecía de adelante hacia atrás, de atrás hacia adelante, balbuceando incoherencias, hablando de sus emociones en segunda persona, y diciendo cosas como _"él no es como Malchior", "siente asco de ti"_ y _"salgan de mi cabeza"_.

Parecía estar teniendo una batalla en su mente. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que se confiara en él, que no era como Malchior; mientras la otra parte temía haberlo perdido para siempre por mostrarle sus recuerdos.

Un libro voló frente a sus ojos y recién ahí se permitió ver el entorno. Libros, jarrones, esculturas, cuadros y demás objetos volaban por todo el cuarto, estrellándose contra los muros hasta hacerse añicos. Raven sólo seguía meciéndose y enterrando sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Robin quería besarla, abrazarla, tocarla y barrer cada inseguridad de su pequeño cuerpo con los labios, pero se abstuvo. Se abtuvo porque, lejos de ayudarla, el contacto físico (más, _ese_ tipo de contacto), la espantarían. Terminaría por creer que él buscaba llevarla a la cama, y diablos, no podía negar que en cierto punto lo pensó, cuando las cosas parecían estar bien. Pero ahora todo pensamiento relacionado a aquello había desaparecido. Él sólo quería que Raven estuviera bien.

El petirrojo tomó una manta que yacía a los pies de la cama y la colocó alredor de Raven, cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Sus níveas piernas desaparecieron de la vista del mundo, igual que sus glúteos, brazos y escote. Supuso que eso le ayudaría a sentirse más segura, a comprender que nada pasaría.

La gótica elevó mínimamente el rostro mientras dejaba de mecerse. Sus ojos se asomaron entre la manta, rojos e hinchados de contener tantas lágrimas.

Se negaba a llorar. No podía hacerlo, no por Malchior. Ya le había robado tantas cosas: su primer beso, su primer amor, su inocencia, confianza, autoestima... No podía entregarle sus lágrimas. Nunca lo hizo, y no lo haría ahora.

Su mirada se encontró con Robin, sentado sobre sus rodillas, frente a ella. Tenía ambas manos sobre la falda, algo inseguro sobre qué hacer con ellas.

\- Raven... -le llamó con cautela, viendo cómo lo objetos a su alrededor no dejaban de flotar-. Lo lamento tanto. Lamento no haberlo notado, y lamento que hayas sentido que debías recurrir a él para sentirte amada -se detuvo un momento y soltó una enorme bocanada de aire con cólera-. Saber que él... lo que hizo... Lo despedazaría si pudiera; me importaría una mierda mi ética de héroe: lo mataría. Nadie puede tocarte de esa manera, nadie te merece, ni siquiera yo. Lamento si te presioné recién. Pero necesito que sepas que yo jamás, JAMÁS te obligaría a hacer algo que tú no quieras, y mucho menos te usaría de esa forma... Nada de lo que te dije fue con la intención de... de acostarme contigo. Necesito que me creas: yo no sería capaz de eso. Yo...

Se detuvo un instante y alzó sus manos hacia el rostro, quitándose la máscara de un simple tirón, sin dudarlo. Como si no hubiese pasado la última década obsesionado con ocultar su preciada identidad.

Raven cerró los ojos al instante, en un acto reflejo por proteger a Robin de algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

\- Raven... Mírame -extendió una mano para toca su pequeño rostro, pero de nuevo se contuvo, dejándola caer en la cama-. Por favor, abre tus ojos. Necesito que me veas.

Ella obedeció, chocando con los ojos de su líder por primera vez. Robin pudo oír que tragó duro, sorprendida de lo que estaba observando.

\- Mírame a los ojos; necesito que me leas, que me leas y me creas cuando te digo que me fascinas, y me intrigas, y que eres hermosa de todas las maneras posibles. Con o sin sexo, con o sin ropa, con o sin piel. No cambiaría mi opinión de ti aunque pasáramos la vida entera sin volver a besarnos. Sobre todo, quiero que veas que soy sincero al decirte que nunca te usaría de esa forma: nunca jugaría contigo para poder llevarte a la cama -Robin se acercó unos centímetros, procurando preservar el espacio personal de la amatista-. ¿Qué ves, Raven?

Ella lo estudió por largos minutos, movieron sus pus pupilas levemente de izquierda a derecha, como si realmente lo estuviese leyendo. No necesitaba ver sus ojos para saber que era honesto, pero no podía negar el alivio que desbordó en su alma al encontrarse con la sinceridad en su mirada.

Finalmente, dio su veredicto.

\- Azul...

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Tus ojos... sol azules -repitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Robin lo comprendió. Ella le creía, confiaba en él. Esa minúscula sonrisa entibió su corazón, y no dudó en devolvérsela con todas sus fuerzas.

En la habitación, los objetos dejaron de volar y estrellarse, cayendo todos de una sola vez en el suelo.

\- Sí, lo son -confirmó Robin, sonriéndole.

\- Yo... yo... -Raven bajó la vista con vergüenza-. Lo siento...

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Yo no dudaba de ti... lamento haber arruinado las cosas recién...

\- Oh no, no estamos teniendo esta conversación -dijo él con sarcasmo mientras volvía a sonreír-. Raven, no arruinaste nada. ¿En serio piensas que prefería acostarme contigo a comprender todo esto sobre ti? -no hubo respuesta-. ¿Puedo? -preguntó, señalando el lugar junto a ella; viendo que asintió, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó sobre la manta.

\- Pero... tú querías...

\- No. Lo que yo quería era que _ambos_ quisiéramos. No importa que _yo_ quisiese, Raven. No es algo que se decida de a uno; no es que tú debías sacrificarte porque _yo_ quería hacerlo -Robin comenzó a besar su cabeza mientras frotaba su espalda y brazo con las manos-. Me alegró cuando sentí que tú querías lo mismo que yo; aunque no te culpo: es difícil resistirse a mis encantos -pudo sentir que ella ahogaba una risa, que él imitó-. Pero no importa lo que queríamos; tú no estabas lista, y por ende yo tampoco. Y no cambiaría _esto_ -presionó el agarre contra la ocultista, señalando-, por nada.

Él continuó depositando besos en el cabello de su... ¿compañera? ¿amiga? ¿amante, tal vez? No sabía ni le importaba; era feliz, no necesitaba ponerle un nombre a eso.

\- Aunque... sí cambiaría la camiseta de Cyborg por una mía.

\- Eres insistente, Grayson -respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciendo que los humores estuviesen mejorando.

\- Pues, en... -Robin observó el reloj a su lado-, cuatro horas seré asesinado; así que discúlpame si no quiero un recordatorio de mi ejecusión.

Raven bufó virando los ojos, y se levantó de la cama quitándose la manta en el proceso. Extendió una mano en dirección a su líder.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No querías que me ponga tu estúpida camiseta?

Él sonrió y comenzó a quitarse la prenda para extendérsela a la hechicera. Luego cerró los ojos y se volteó, permitiendo que ella se cambiara tranquila.

\- Listo, Boy Blunder.

Robin se giró y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. La remera de Cyborg le sentaba bien, ciertamente; caía hasta sus rodillas y era tan amplia que la hacía ver más pequeña y adorable de lo que realmente era. Pero con su camiseta negra, el efecto era otro. Caía hasta la mitad de sus muslos y, aunque también era amplia en la parte superior, se señía levemente en sus anchas caderas. Era increíble; es decir, sólo era un trozo de tela, y sin embargo Raven se veía tan...

\- Hermosa.

Ella vio su sonrisa, el brillo en su mirar, y por un instante realmente se sintió hermosa. Porque lo era para él, y eso era suficiente.

 _"Oh por todos los... ¡Mira ese cuerpo!"_

 _"No es momento, Lujuria"_

 _"Pero... Oh por Azar, lo quiero en mis manos"_

Bajó la vista y al fin notó un detalle: Robin estaba ahí, en su cama, con un simple bóxer azul. sus piernas musculosas flexionadas, reclinado contra el respal de la cama, mostrando sus perfectos abdominales.

No era excesivamente musculoso; más bien era... fibroso. Un cuerpo aerodinámico, que le permitiera mantener su agilidad y velocidad. Sus brazos eran fuertes y elegantes, y su espalda de nadador le daba un porte bastante imponente.

Nadie jamás se imaginaría que bajo aquel traje de semáforo se ocultaba _semejante_ cuerpo.

Algo la abordó, un intenso calor en el rostro, y la sonrisa de Robin sólo pudo ampliarse.

En un movimiento digno de un ninja (o del Chico Maravilla), tomó el olvidado comunicador, lo abrió y presionó un botón, lanzando una luz blanca que cegó a la hechicera por unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué...? No lo hiciste -desafió Raven con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Tomarte una fotografía mientras te sonrojabas? Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

\- A veces te detesto.

Él la tomó de la mano y la hizo recostar a su lado, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

\- No es cierto -respondió entonces, tocando la punta de su pequeña nariz con un dedo-. Yo te gusto; incluso me atrevería a decir que yo te encanto. De nuevo, no te culpo: soy simplemente _encantador_.

\- Cállate, Grayson.

Robin sonrió. Raven no había negado su teoría, y eso le llenaba el alma de una forma inexplicable.

\- Tú también tienes lo tuyo -se detuvo al oír una suave risilla burlona y cansada-. Aunque tal vez no me encantes -no hubo respuesta-. Tal vez sea más... Quizá tu me enam-

Volvió a verla sólo para encontrársela dormida, con su brazo derecho sujetándole posesivamente el torso y su pierna derecha cruzándose delicadamente sobre él.

Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

No se arrepentía de haberse guardado las dos palabras que realmente quería pronunciar. Habría mucho tiempo para decir "te amo".

 _Peep, peep, peep, peep. ¡Beeeeeep!_

 _WOOSH._

\- ¡Espero que estés visible, Rae-Rae! Lamento entrar así, pero vi el desastre de la cocina y te traje un desa-

Cyborg estaba preocupado. La cena que se había esforzado en preservar para su amiga estaba desparramada por toda la sala, dejando en claro que ella no había comido; peor aún, que algo le había ocurrido.

Tal vez estaba triste, o enferma. Cualquiera de las posibilidades le disgustaba, de modo que decidió llevarle el desayuno al cuarto, y ver si podían tener una charla hermano-hermana.

Ahora el desayuno estaba en el suelo, arruinado, mientras Cyborg rechinaba los dientes ante la escena que tenía el disgusto de observar.

Raven estaba profundamente dormida, y tras ella se hallaba Robin, en el mismo estado. La abrazaba por la cintura, manteniendo su pequeña espalda bien adherida a él.

Lo que más le enervó, sin embargo, fue ver que el petirrojo sólo portaba uno calzoncillos, mientras la camiseta de Raven se había subido hasta apenas cubrir su busto, dejando su estómago, y peor aún, ¡su trasero!, totalmente expuestos contra él. _Muy_ contra él.

 _ **\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?!**_

Ambos despertaron de un salto, incorporándose de forma instantánea. Raven automáticamente abofeteó a Robin en el rostro, y aunque al principio no entendió, pronto recordó que seguía sin su máscara, y que la hechicera le estaba cubriendo los ojos con su mano.

\- ¿Acaso hay alguien en esta estúpida Torre que no tenga el código de acceso a _mi_ cuarto? -dijó la ocultista con molestia, viendo cómo de pronto a nadie parecía importarle lo mucho que ella apreciaba su privacidad.

\- ¡Tú cierra la boca y cúbrete un poco! ¡Tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación, señorita! -regañó indignado él, señalándola con un dedo.

Ella se miró y frunció el ceño mientras un rojo vivo le invadía el rostro. Tomó un almohadón y lo puso sobre su falda, ocultando la ropa interior.

\- Y _tú_ -Robin no podía ver, pero sabía que se refería a él-. Ayer te advertí lo que te ocurriría si volvías a propasarte con mi hermana.

\- Cy, cálmate, nosotros no-

\- ¡Oh, en serio disfrutaré metiéndote la capa por el trasero! -dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos.

\- Cyborg, escúchame, nosotros-

\- Tú. Yo. Gimnasio. **AHORA.**

Los pesados pies del Joven Titán salieron del cuarto, haciendo eco por todo el corredor.

Raven bajó finalmente su mano y suspiró; había pasado dieciocho años sin sermones paternales, y ahora debería tolerar días de latosos monólogos con Cyborg. Aunque, considerando lo que le esperaba a Robin, debía sentirse afortunada.

Robin tragó duro otra vez, sintiendo la boca pastosa.

\- ¿Debo temer por mi vida?

\- No te preocupes. Él es sobreprotector, pero no te lastimará... _mucho_. Tal vez te permita arrastrarte hasta la enfermería luego.

\- ¿ _Arrastrarme_?

\- No hay chance de que salgas caminando de ahí, Boy Blunder.

Robin se giró a verla y ella le sonrió con burla. Se puso de pie y le extendió a Raven su pijama original, recibiendo a cambio su camiseta negra.

Luego de colocársela, caminó hacia la puerta siendo seguido por la ocultista.

\- Bueno, en ese caso... -se dio vuelta, tomándola por la cintura, y la besó atrevidamente-. Supongo que valdrá la pena.

Le guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse la máscara. Al verla de nuevo, sonrió victorioso.

\- ¡Diablos, qué hermosa te ves cuando te sonrojas!

Le dio otro beso antes que ella pudiese responder y salió por la puerta, con las energías renovadas para pelear contra su futuro cuñado.

Raven se quedó de pie en el desastre de su habitación, entre libros, trozos de cerámica y yeso, plumas y un desayuno que terminaría por arruinar la alfombra.

Vio aquel caos y sonrió con fuerza. Recordó cada palabra dicha por Robin, y se atrevió a moderse el labio inferior mientras sonreía, intentand no soltar un gritito de alegría.

Hablando de eso, podía oír a sus emociones totalmente descontroladas.

Alegría cantaba algo así como _"¡Raven y Robin están sentados, en el árbol de los enamorados! ¡B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!"_

Lujuria se había encargado de amarrar a Tristeza, amordazándola para evitar más interrupciones. Había utilizado unas esposas con piel rosa, y una mordaza extraña y sugestiva... No quería saber de qué demonios se trataba.

Inteligencia leía un libro sobre los procesos químicos que ocurrían en el cerebro a la hora de sentirse atraído hacia otra persona. Como siempre, necesitaba comprender el lado lógico de las cosas.

Mientras tanto, Amor y Valentía tenían una pequeña disputa. Valentía preguntaba por qué Raven no había dicho lo que quería.

 _"Habrá mucho tiempo para decir 'te amo', Valentía",_ respondió su emoción con felicidad.

La hechicera decidió meditar de forma inmediata. Sus emociones le estaban dando migrañas y no toleraría un día entero de eso. Además, cuando Cyborg terminase de limpiar el piso del gimnasio con Robin, vendría por ella, y sería un largo día.

Giró su rostro hacia un espejo y se observó: el sonrojo del que tanto hablaba Robin seguía allí, y, teniendo que sacrificar su ego, debía admitir que él tenía razón.

Ése era el rubor perfecto para su tono de piel.

 **Hola a todxs! Volví, al fin!**

 **Pronto voy a subir la segunda parte de "Niñeros", pasa que perdí todos los documentos en mi PC, y estoy intentando recordar lo que escribí de la forma más fiel posible, así que estoy demorando.**

 **Mientras, les dejo esta historia que se me ocurrió hace un par de noches y no dudé de volcar ni bien pude.**

 **RxR** **, sus comentarios en serio me ayudan y alegran el día!**

 _ **Rae.**_


End file.
